This invention relates to a holder for electronic equipment, such as a radio telephone apparatus. More particularly, it relates to such holder which is adapted for sensing the temperature of the electronic equipment when held in its holding section and which is adapted for cooling the equipment when the sensed temperature exceeds a predetermined temperature.
Portable electronic appliances, such as portable radio telephone apparatus, are nowadays used extensively.
With this type of the electronic appliance, a driving unit driving an electronic circuit and other components making up the appliance is driven by a rechargeable secondary battery, such as Ni-Cd storage cell or a lithium ion storage cell. Thus the electronic appliance is provided with a recharging type power source section inclusive of the aforementioned secondary battery.
Meanwhile, the above mentioned portable electronic appliance provided with the recharging power source section may be used or left outdoors or in a vehicle compartment, so that it may be subjected to a wide range of environmental temperatures. The outer casing or the electronic circuit section constituting the outer casing or the electronic circuit section constituting the electronic appliance is at a temperature approximately equal to the temperature of a site at which the appliance is used or left.
Above all, in a vehicle compartment exposed to direct sunbeams, the outer casing and the electronic circuit section may reach an elevated temperature of approximately to 100.degree. C. If the outer casing or the electronic circuit section should be subjected to such elevated temperatures, the risk is high that the appliance will be destructed due to failure or deterioration of the electronic circuit section or warping of the outer casing.
On the other hand, if the outer casing at such elevated temperatures is held by hand or brought into contact with the face of the user, the user may feel uncomfortable or may even be scalded in extreme cases.
If such electronic appliance includes the recharging type power source section inclusive of the secondary battery, failure or deterioration of the charging/discharging characteristics of the secondary battery may be produced due to the elevated temperatures of the recharging type power source section.